A whole new version of the story
by kassyandkelly
Summary: Oh my gosh. Vivian Hart is dating new kid Ven Hale? That's true. It is also true that Vivian and Ven are like Edward and Bella, only under the circumstances that Vivian is a witch and Ven is not as careful...


A/N: I like this new story… It's gonna be really fun to write. I'm like totally prepared for anything… BTW: This story is gonna be all Kelly… Me… I'm totally ready…. And pretend that the disclaimer below is on all of my chapters, k?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of it's characters or places or plots ect… I only own the unrecognizable characters.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Old Friends

(Vivian's Pov)

Port Angeles High School was always filled with rumors. The newest rumor, - now confirmed- was that there were 7 new students in the junior year. They lived together, but apparently 4 of them weren't related at all to the other 3. They were just basically family because the 3 Cullens were dating 3 of the Hales. There was one guy, - Vem – who was the odd man out. I laughed quietly to myself. It couldn't be him. He disappeared after Damien's funeral. Left me alone. Soon after my parents and siblings died in a car crash like Damien. I frowned as I walked toward my locker remembering this.

When I arrived in sight of my locker, - much to my dismay thanks to my current mood – Casey, Veronica, and Relana were standing there waiting for me. Relana walked up to me. "Oh my gosh, have you _seen _the new kids?" she asked me. I shook my head. "One of them looks like Ven, only cuter." Veronica added. Relana laughed. I frowned. Casey shook her head.

"You'll see _all _of them in second period." Casey said. Then she screamed into my head using her powers, _They're all vampires! _I dropped my books. So did Veronica and Relana. Casey had apparently not told them yet and just now told them. I looked at my 3 friends. "Maybe it is _our _Ven, from New York, He's just a vampire now." I said quietly. They nodded.

I looked at my schedule. English was my second period, Math was my first. Oh joy.

There were no new kids in math so I was bored out of my mind. I decided to use my communicating spell hoping one of the girls had done the same.

_Hello? _I asked. _Yes Vivian?_ This was Casey's usual greeting to me. _Oh thank goodness, I am so bored right now. _I told her. _If you're so bored Vivian, why don't you talk to one of your 'bored buddies'? _Casey asked me. She called Me, Veronica, and Relana 'the bored buddies' because we were always bored. I made a mental image in my mind of me sticking my tounge out at her. _Oh very mature Vivian. _Casey said, and then she was gone.

Then I heard Relana's Voice. _Vivian? _She asked me. _Yes? _I asked. Still very annoyed at Casey. _Oh my gosh Viv, I just pulled the ultimate prank on my History teacher! _She said. I wondered how much sugar she had just ate before cutting the spell short. I knew she'd be pretty pissed at me for doing that. Probably release the wrath of 'The Evil Relana'. I laughed. She still didn't know that that was what Casey, Veronica, and I called her when she got pissed. And we've called her that since freshman year. Math class was usually long and boring, so I decided to cheat. Just use a simple time travel spell to make class end. The bell rang and I walked out the door with a huge smirk on my face. I walked to my locker smirking. That is until I saw whose locker was next to mine. Deymond. He smirked as he saw my locker was next to his. I thought about a thousand ways to knock that smirk off his face and smirked again. He saw me smirking unfortuanetly. "What are you smirking at Vivvy?" He asked me. I ignored him and put my math books away and grabbed my English books and binder, then walked to English class. I was first in class and sat in the back row.

I knew nobody ever wanted to sit in the back row, and so I sat there, knowing all the other seats would be filled, forcing the new kids to sit next to me. I was right. Every seat in the rows infront of me were filled. None of the seats next to me were. In front of me sat Vicky and Mackenzie. "Hey Viv." They greeted me together. "Hey guys, hey Kenzie, did you see the 4th Inuyasha movie yet?" I asked Mackenzie. She nodded. "Wasn't it like the best movie ever?" I asked. But before she could answer, the teacher walked in and called the class to order.

"Hello class, my name is Mrs. Lark. I'm your second period English teacher. Today we have 7 new students." As she said the last sentence, the classroom door opened and in walked 7 new kids. They stood in a row.

The closest one to Mrs. Lark was a tall, beautiful blonde girl. Standing next to her was a tall, big mucled kid with curly dark hair and dimples. Next to him was a medium sized brunette, who looked nervous and held on to the hand of a tall, bronze haired kid. Probably her boyfriend. Next to him was a short pixie like girl with short black hair. She was standing next to a tall, blonde haired boy who looked like he needed to calm down. The pixie girl kept on shooting pleading looks everytime he looked her way. Next to the blonde haired guy, was a guy with short dirty blonde hair. He was cute in every sense of the word. He also looked _exactly _like Ven. He looked like he was trying very hard to control himself. Probably he is Ven and he's a vampire now. I tried to breathe calmly as I stared at him, unable to look anywhere else. _Why can't I look away from him? He's probably not vampire Vem so why can't I stop staring at him? _I thought. The bronze haired looked around nervous.

She stood behind the blonde haired girl. "Rosalie Hale." She said and pointed Rosalie to the back row where I was sitting. She sat in the desk farthest away from me. She stood behind the muscular one. "Emmett Cullen." She directed Emmett to the back row and he sat next to Rosalie. From behind the brunette Mrs. Lark said, "Isabella Hale." And pointed to the back row. Isabella spoke. "Please, call me Bella." She said nervously. Then she took a seat next to Emmett. From behind the bronze haired one Mrs. Lark said, "Edward Cullen." And directed Edward to the back row, where he sat next to Bella. "Alice Cullen." Said as she directed the pixie like girl to the back row. She sat next to Edward. "Jasper Hale." She directed the blonde boy to the back row. He sat next to Alice. "And Ven Hale." Mrs. Lark said finally as she directed _Ven _to the back row. He quietly sat in the desk next to mine and he looked away trying to control himself.

I looked away too. Memories flooding back to me. Damien, Ven, and Me at the park playing Tennis. Me and Damien at the 8th grade dance. Me and Ven at the 7th grade dance. Hearing news of Damien's accident. Damien's funeral. Ven leaving without a word from Damien's funeral. Hearing News of Ven disappearing. My parents and siblings in that awful car crash. My parents and siblings funeral. Being adopted. Veronica, Relana, and Casey and their families being inconvienced by my moving from New York to Washington with my adopted family. Too much for me to handle right now. Tears were streaming down my face, fast.

I knew the whole school, - students and staff alike – knew about my tragic past. Staff let me go when I needed to just go out to the tree outside and cry. Students helped me when I felt sad. I didn't like all the attention. People just took pity on me because of my past. I raised my hand. "Yes, Ms. Hart?" Mrs. Lark asked. Her smiling face dropped into a frown when she looked at me. She had seen the tears. Ven knew about me being a witch. If it _was _him he probably thought I was faking it right now. The Ven sitting next to me looked at me weirdly. "May-I-g-o-outsi-de an-d tak-e so-me t-ime alo-ne?" I asked in between sobs. She nodded. I then flew out of the class leaving my books, getting worried glances from Vicky and Mackenzie.

(Ven's Pov)

I walked into the classroom with everyone as Mrs. Lark announced that there were new students. As soon as I walked into the room I smelled an overpowering aroma from the back of the room. I looked back there only to see a fimilar face, that didn't look happy and filled with joy, It looked deserted, hurt, and abandoned. Like the last time I saw her face. Vivian. If she knew it was me, she'd probably tell me to go away because I left the funeral without a word to her, afterwards leaving with the Cullens. She probably thought I had deserted her. I tried to control my self and watched as Mrs. Lark introduced Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Edward, Alice, and Jasper to the class. They'd all taken seats in the back with Vivian. The only empty seat in the room was the seat next to Vivian. When I sat down next to her I caught her witchly grey eyes once then looked away, trying to control myself. Only when I was sure she wasn't looking I looked at her.

She was surprisingly, not at all looking angry or mad, but tears were now streaming down her face. She looked up and raised her hand. "Yes Ms. Hart?" Mrs. Lark had asked her. I looked at her perplexed at why she was crying. "May-I-g-o-outsi-de an-d tak-e so-me t-ime alo-ne?" Vivian asked the teacher. Mrs. Lark nodded. Vivian then ran out the door her long red hair trailing behind her. _Edward, I'm gonna go follow her. Find out what's wrong. Don't worry I'll control myself _I told Edward. He nodded and I chased after Vivian Yelling her name. She didn't seem to notice me calling her name

Vivian ran out of the building conjuring up her light purple cloak when she was sure we were the only two that could see. Does she know it's me? She stopped and sat down under a big oak tree and started crying even harder. I sat down next to her.

"Vivian. Vivian baby whats wrong?" I asked her.

* * *

Wow that was like sooo intense… And shortish. Please review and take this poll:

Ven will be forced to change Vivian. What should be forcing him?:

A: Vivian is dieing.

B: The Volturi

C: She's in danger from another coven like James's.


End file.
